


Уходят поезда неправильной любви

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Пг 13, флафф, предупреждения: элджей в названии, но кто ж мне запретит387 словНаписано на ключ: "Давай про Хайда с Хасанчиком. И как Хайд, не записывая нихуя, тусил с Хасанчиком на студии".Не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям. Публикация где-либо запрещена.24.07.19





	Уходят поезда неправильной любви

**Author's Note:**

> Пг 13, флафф, предупреждения: элджей в названии, но кто ж мне запретит  
387 слов  
Написано на ключ: "Давай про Хайда с Хасанчиком. И как Хайд, не записывая нихуя, тусил с Хасанчиком на студии".
> 
> Не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям. Публикация где-либо запрещена.
> 
> 24.07.19

Когда ты успел появиться? - Дима выбрался из будки звукозаписи и заметил Антона, сидящего на диване.

\- Да я совсем недавно. Решил заехать, посмотреть, как ты тут. А ты такой сосредоточенный, не стал тебя отвлекать.

\- Ребята уже разошлись... Часа два назад. А я никак закончить не могу. Хочется, чтобы все было... - Дима задумался на секунду, подбирая слова, - по-моему. Идеально.

\- Поверь, твоей аудитории хочется, чтобы что-то просто было. Когда у вас релиз?

\- Не знаю, в пятницу вроде.

\- А у тебя самого, м? - Антон улыбнулся и попытался притянуть Диму к себе.

\- Ну скоро, - протянул Дима. - Все зависит от... Зависит, короче. Ты отвлекаешь меня, ну.

\- Глядите-ка, как мы заговорили. Сначала я его в студию заманить не могу, а теперь отвлекаю.

\- Хайд, когда ждать твоего куплета на лето-2019?

\- Можете взять мой куплет на зиму-18, я не обижусь. Считайте, заплатил авансом.

Дима рассмеялся. Антон всегда очень забавно возмущался по поводу их общей необязательности и непродуктивности.

\- Подождешь? Мне немного дописать осталось. Мог бы вчера заехать, когда все были.

\- А что, если я хотел заехать, когда никого нет, м? - и Хайд выразительно повёл бровями. В исполнении кого угодно другого сочетание фразы и жеста выглядело бы комично, но у Хайда получилось предвкушающе, и Диме словно передалось его предвкушение.

Сосредоточиться на работе было крайне трудно.

Дима сидел, переслушивая написанное, давал оценить Антону. Антон стоял у него за спиной, якобы сильно интересуясь происходящим на экране монитора, и периодически склонялся слишком близко, как бы невзначай касаясь Диминой шеи губами. Дима льнул к его прикосновениям, больше всего сейчас хотелось все бросить и поехать домой.

\- А зачем домой? Можно же... - и Антон утянул его на диванчик.

Дима проглотил все шутки про "вспомнить молодость", загасив фантомную ревность к гипотетическим Антоновым группиз, которых, теоретически, могло быть прилично в годы расцвета ЭмДжей, и выдал почти безобидное:

\- А ты правда сделаешь меня звездой?

\- Да. А через двадцать лет ты скажешь, что ты не понимал, что происходит, слишком боялся моего авторитета и вообще был против.

\- Или Серёжа раньше выложит запись с камеры наблюдения на ютуб, и тогда мы оба наконец по-настоящему прославимся.

\- Твой блеф насчёт камер переводится как...

\- Как "Давай наконец уже поедем домой"

\- А по-моему, это значит: "Антон, давай в этот раз в машине"

...И Дима понял, что реально хочет в машине.


End file.
